wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Companion
Companions (also known as small pets, non-combative pets or vanity pets) are small creatures (or mechanical replicas thereof) that follow your player character around. They are purely for show, providing no bonuses. They can not attack or be attacked, however can be killed by the pet swimming in lava or standing on fires. While some companions can only be purchased by certain factions, most vended companions can be traded at Auction Houses. All companions bind, either on pickup or on use, so do not open companions you purchase for resale. You can own as many companions as you like, though you can only have one out at a time. Each one uses a space in your inventory whether it's out or not. The inventory item is not the companion, rather it controls the spawning of the companion into the game world, and has a name like 'egg', 'box', or 'cage'. Horde exclusive companions These companions are only available to the Horde, although they can be sold to Alliance players through the use of Neutral Auction Houses. Vendor * – , Orgrimmar ** Can be bought by either faction from , Stormspire, Netherstorm * – , Orgrimmar * – , Orgrimmar * – , Thunderbluff * – , Undercity ** Can be bought by either faction from , Stormspire, Netherstorm * – , Fairbreeze Village * – , Fairbreeze Village * – , Fairbreeze Village Others * (Maine Coon) - Drop Alliance exclusive companions These companions are only available to the Alliance, although they can be sold to Horde players through the use of Neutral Auction Houses. Vendor * – , Elwynn Forest * – Donni Anthania, Elwynn Forest * – Donni Anthania, Elwynn Forest * – Donni Anthania, Elwynn Forest * – , Stormwind (limited quantity) * – , Dun Morogh * – , Darnassus * – Shylenai, Darnassus * – , The Exodar * – Sixx, The Exodar * – Sixx, The Exodar Others * – Quest Reward from (Bind on Pickup) * – Quest Reward from (Bind on Pickup) Neutral companions These companions are available to members of both factions, either via neutral vendors, quest rewards, as a rare drop from mobs, or created through the Engineering profession. Parrots * – , Booty Bay * – Narkk, Booty Bay ** Can also be bought from , Stormspire, Netherstorm * – Drop * – Drop * – Quest Reward from in Stranglethorn Vale * – Quest Reward from in Terokkar Forest Crocolisks * – Quest Reward from in Terokkar Forest (Fishing Daily) * – Quest Reward from in Terokkar Forest (Fishing Daily) * – Quest Reward from in Terokkar Forest (Fishing Daily) * – Quest Reward from in Terokkar Forest (Fishing Daily) Frogs * – , Darkmoon Faire * – Flik, Darkmoon Faire * – Quest Reward from (Darkmoon Faire Only) * – Random drop when used on frogs at Zul'Aman Dragon whelplings * Tiny Crimson Whelpling – Drop * Tiny Emerald Whelpling – Drop * Dark Whelpling (Tiny Black Whelpling) – Drop * Azure Whelpling (Tiny Blue Whelpling) – Drop Mechanical * Mechanical Squirrel – Engineering Created * Mechanical Chicken – Quest Reward from (Note: Not to be confused with Gnomish Battle Chicken which is very much a battle companion) * Lifelike Mechanical Toad – Engineering Created * Lil' Smokey – Engineering Created, recipe is a Membership renewal benefit * Pet Bombling – Engineering Created, recipe is a Membership renewal benefit * Tranquil Mechanical Yeti – Engineer Created; recipe is a Quest Reward from Others * Ancona Chicken – Magus Tirth, Thousand Needles * Disgusting Oozeling – Drop * Siamese – Drop from Cookie in the Deadmines ( Can also be bought from Dealer Rashaad, Netherstorm) * Smolderweb Carrier – Quest Reward from * Worg Carrier – Quest Reward from * Blue Dragonhawk Hatchling – Dealer Rashaad, Netherstorm (10 gold) * Brown Rabbit – Dealer Rashaad, Netherstorm (10 gold) * Captured Firefly – Drop * Magical Crawdad — Random reward from a very rare Fishing drop named * Mana Wyrmling – Dealer Rashaad, Netherstorm (40 gold) * Red Moth – Dealer Rashaad, Netherstorm (10 gold) * Tiny Spore Bat – Mycah, Zangarmarsh (Exalted with Sporeggar and 30 Glowcaps) * Phoenix Hatchling – Drop * Nether Ray Fry – Grella, Terokkar Forest (Exalted with Sha'tari Skyguard and 40 gold) Holiday companions These companions are only available at certain times during the year when various seasonal events are underway. Feast of Winter Veil These companions are available as gifts during the Feast of Winter Veil event, and can be kept and traded all year round. * Green Helper – Present Reward * Red Helper – Present Reward * Reindeer – Present Reward * Snowman – Present Reward * Clockwork Rocket Bot – Present Reward (BoP) Love is in the Air This companion is available as a received item during the Love is in the Air event, and can be kept and traded all year round. * Kwee Q. Peddlefeet – Event Reward Children's Week These companions are available as quest rewards during the Children's Week event, but cannot be traded to other characters. * Speedy – Quest Reward * Whiskers – Quest Reward * Mr. Wiggles – Quest Reward * Peanut – Quest Reward * Sleepy Willy – Quest Reward * Egbert – Quest Reward Midsummer Fire Festival * Spirit of Summer – Quest Reward; Midsummer Fire Festival * Scorched Stone – drop; Lord Ahune The Spirit of Competition * Spirit of Competition Asian dragon – Battleground Reward during the Spirit of Competition event. Brewfest This companion is available as a quest reward during the Brewfest event, but cannot be traded to other characters. * Wolpertinger – Quest Reward Hallow's End This companion is available as a rare drop during the Hallow's End event, but cannot be traded to other characters. * Sinister Squashling – Drop Obscure companions Collector's Edition These companions are only available to players who bought the Collector's Edition of the game. They are not tradeable in any way. Players may only choose one companion, but each character on the same account can choose a different companion. * Zergling * Panda Cub * Mini Diablo Burning Crusade: Collector's Edition These companions are only available to players that purchase the Collector's Edition of the Burning Crusade expansion pack. Only European players are able to obtain both companions for each character. * Netherwhelp * Lurky (European only) Wrath of the Lich King: Collector's Edition This companion is only available to players that purchase the Collector's Edition of the Wrath of the Lich King expansion pack. * BlizzCon The Murky companion is only available to people who attended the BlizzCon event and worked on both US and European realms. Another baby murloc was made available to European players through conventions and competitions. * Murky (BlizzCon) * Gurky (European events) World of Warcraft Trading Card Game Available only to those players who receive a rare "loot" card in the World of Warcraft Trading Card Game. * Hippogryph Hatchling * Bananas * Rocket Chicken * Dragon Kite Blizzard Worldwide Invitational * Lucky * Tyrael's Hilt The Spirit of Competition * Essence of Competition blue and purple Chinese dragon – Reward available only in China, and only during the 2008 Summer Olympics Spirit of Competition event. You can see a sample of this companion in the Ironforge and Orgrimmar battle rooms during the 2008 Summer Olympics. Consolidated table WoW Classic Burning Crusade Wrath of the Lich King External links Category:Companions Category:Game terms Category:Vanity